The present invention relates to strip-covered rolls of the type used in paper machines, such rolls being provided at their exterior either with a grooved or with an ungrooved surface. These strips may be helically wound on the roll body which may consist of a solid roll body or which may be in the form of a hollow sleeve.
In connection with the use of rolls of this type in paper machines, the roll covering is preferably made of a corrosion-resistant material and the construction of the strips is such that the outer surface of the roll may be either grooved or ungrooved with convolutions of the strip being situated directly next to each other while distributed axially along the roll.
Paper machine roll coverings manufactured by winding a single covering strip onto an inner roll body are known. In this connection reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,959. In connection with the rolls of the above type, problems have been encountered in connection with reliably securing the strip to the roll in a manner which will prevent unwinding of the strip. Also, problems have been encountered in connection with providing between the strip and the surface of the roll body engaged thereby a seal which is tight enough to prevent corrosion of the inner roll body. Furthermore, different types of grooves are required for different types of rolls, and conventional constructions are relatively limited in connection with the nature of the grooves which can be provided.